


Shenanigans In The Corridor

by Stargazing121



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, Draco Malfoy Flirts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, POV Hermione Granger, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazing121/pseuds/Stargazing121
Summary: Hermione knew she shouldn't have had that third glass of wine. Not when Draco Malfoy was around.





	Shenanigans In The Corridor

**Author's Note:**

> Author: ‘This wasn’t supposed to end in sex!’  
> Draco: ‘Don’t kid yourself, darling.’  
> Author: ‘Damn you. You sexy evil genius.’

I knew I shouldn’t have had that third- or was it forth- glass of wine, but the Ministry’s Christmas party had been such a bore, I felt I couldn’t get through another hour of it without liquid encouragement. Now, as I fumble with the key to my office, I remember why I don’t drink on an empty stomach.

            The world is spinning, and I grope the wall of the corridor to steady myself. I must look a sight and I’m relieved that none of my co-workers are around to witness my humiliation. As the prim and proper Miss Granger, it doesn’t do to look like a drunken mess; can’t ruin people’s expectations for Harry Potter’s best friend.

            I successfully jam the key into the lock, and am just trying to remember whether I turn it clockwise or anti-clockwise, when someone stumbles around the corner. I freeze, stupidly thinking that if I’m still they won’t notice I’m there, but that hope is dashed when I recognise who is lurching towards me.

            Draco Malfoy has remained my arch enemy, thwarter to my budgetary demands and chief opposition to my work proposals. As he’s the Head of Accountancy at the Ministry of Magic I guess it is his job to keep the books balanced, but I can’t help but take it personally when he denies, yet another one, of my monetary applications.

            Right now, he doesn’t look that balanced, to be honest he looks as unsteady on his feet as I am. His blond hair doesn’t look that fantastic either, which fills me with the sense of satisfaction as Malfoy is renowned for his perfect looks.

            Malfoy seems to have noticed me, because he stops and mimics me by leaning against the wall beside my office door.

            “Granger,” he greets. He smirks and his cheek dimples. “I see you begged off that awful party early too.”

            “No,” I say in an exaggerated accent. “I just wanted to check something in my office.”

            “A likely story,” he replies with disarming accuracy.

            “Fine,” I say dismissively. Forgetting my key and crossing my arms across my chest. “What’s your excuse?”

            “Boredom,” he expectorates. “Tedious, monotonous, boredom. I couldn’t bear to be at that party a moment longer.”

            “Then you’d better keep on walking, I doubt my company is any less tedious.”

            “But why,” Malfoy says with a chuckle, “you are exactly the person I came looking for.”

            I frown. My alcoholic buzz is leaving and being replaced with the familiar feeling of annoyance whenever I cross paths with Malfoy. “Why?” I ask suspiciously. “What do you want? If it’s to tell me you need to slash my budget again, I swear Malfoy! My department is scraping by as it is, I can’t take another cut.”

            “Oh Merlin, don’t talk to me about budgets. It’s Christmas, the one time of year we don’t have to think about work.”

            “I fail to see what else we have to discuss, so if you wouldn’t mind,” I impetuously press my hand to his chest and give a slight push, “shove off.”

            He didn’t budge, instead he seemed suitably amused and began to laugh. If I hadn’t been so irked, I would’ve taken the time to appreciate what a nice laugh Malfoy had; a low, rich chuckle that reverberated along my arm.

            “Was that the best you can do? Shove off!” He keeps laughing as he grabs my hand, which was still laid on his chest, but he doesn’t remove it. Instead he grasps it between his two big hands, and with a little effortless tug, pulls me towards him.

            I’m already shaky on my feet from the wine, but this unexpected tug sends me off balance and I hold onto Malfoy’s shoulders to stop myself from falling into him. I can’t fail to notice how hard his shoulders feel, or how solidly built he is under his tailored robes.

            “There,” Draco says, settling his arms around my waist in a far too familiar manner. “I can tell now I’ve got you riled up, and I’d like you to try and insult me properly.” He was right, and I can feel the righteous anger swelling in my chest. But then he looks down at me, his smirk turned into a smile and his icy grey eyes twinkling like he knows some great secret about me.

            I try to glare, and if looks could kill, he’s certainly be…bruised, maybe even a little sore. Certainly heartedly chastised. 

            “Blond preppy idiot,” I mutter, averting my eyes from his knee wobbling smoulder.

            I feel his breathy laugh on my lips. “You can do better than that,” he goads.

            “Narcissistic, toadying, selfish,” I pause, trying to come up with the rudest word I know, “prick!” Even I’m embarrassed at the lameness of that insult.

            “That’s it, give it to me.” His hands grasp my thin blouse.

            “You’re a pompous, self-centred snake.” 

            “God, baby.”

            “With the introspection of a-a clam.” My hands slip down to clutch at his biceps.

            “Say my name.”

            “As well as arrogant, intolerant, selfish-”

            “You’ve already said ‘selfish’.” His head is very close to mine. I can see the flecks of blue in his eyes, the grey swallowed by his large pupils.

            “It needed repeating,” I stammer. “Where was I?”

            “‘Selfish’, and can I recommend adding ‘distractingly attractive’ to the list of my defects?”

            I unconsciously nod. “And,” I say, building to a crescendo, “your hair is usually too perfect!”

            “That is indeed a crime.”

            “I don’t like your smile either,” I say, all the while watching said smile widen.

            “Do something about it then.” His tongue flicks out to wet his lower lip. His plump, pink, sexy lower lip.

            I suddenly have a brilliant idea, on a par with the earlier plan of drinking four glasses of wine. Taking hold of the lapels of his robes, I hoist him closer and stop his smile with my mouth.  

           

            Malfoy responds immediately, wrapping his arms about me and swallowing my surprise squeak with a returning kiss. Before I knnow it, I’m backed against the wall, Draco’s hands running across the smooth expanse of my back. My mouth seeks his, tugging at his bottom lip and sucking it into my own mouth. An appreciative rumble started in his chest, as he let me lick and suck his mouth.

            With a clever turn of his head, Draco takes back the kiss. He starts slow, slanting his mouth in a long embrace, but soon his kisses are quick, rapid and darting, catching the very breath from my body. My hands are wringing his robes, and probably creasing the smart material. Letting go, I work my hands up his chest and sink them into his fine hair. His hair was already a mess, so why not ruin it further.

            I’m playing with the soft wisps of hair at the back of his neck, when Draco stills. His mouth freezes on mine, before he breaks away. He blinks at me but cocks his head to the side as if he is listening to something.

            I realise what he’s listening to a second later, when I hear the unmistakable sound of approaching footsteps and loud conversation. Draco and I look at each other with matching expressions of panic. He recovers first, and reaching behind me for my office door, he deftly unlocks it and pushes the door open. We hurry inside, and he quickly closes it behind us. Just in time, as our colleagues pass by my office door without missing a step.

            I rest my head against the door and let out a sigh of relief. I’m feeling giddy again, but this sensation is not from the wine or our hasty escape. No, it’s from the frankly awful realisation that I’ve been snogging Draco Malfoy in a corridor, and really, really liking it.

 

            “Well that was close,” Draco murmurs, leaning next to me. That smirk is back again, and his mouth and the skin around are pink, only adding to his air of devilish charm.

            “Too close,” I parry.

            “Can’t have you damaging my reputation,” Draco says.

            “Your reputation!” I say with a start.

            “Why, yes,” he replies laughing. “And have my whole department know I’m dangling after Miss Granger? Why I’d never live it down.”

            Straightening to my full height (an unimpressive five foot something) I glower at him. “Then it’s a jolly good job no one saw us,” I snap, my pride wounded. “A very good thing. Now, we can just pretend the last ten minutes never happened!”

            “I have no intention of pretending anything of the sort,” Draco states. “In fact, I intend to do a lot more.” And in short, I found my back is to the wall again and Draco is firmly kissing me.

            I wish I could say I protested or made even some mild attempt to dissuade his attentions but no, I’m afraid I rather melted. And only a few minutes later found myself perched on my desk (Draco having shoved my work onto the floor with a rather caviller sweep of his hand) with a Malfoy between my stocking clad legs. 

           

            Tearing at Draco’s robes I successfully get them over his shoulders and down his arms. Considering that his hands were preoccupied undoing my blouse at the time I can tell you this was no easy feat. As my hands grasp the hem of his t-shirt, I realise the significance of this.

            “You’re wearing a Muggle shirt?” I say in surprise.

            Draco pops the last button of my blouse. “I have a rather extensive selection of Muggle clothing. Don’t look so shocked. Muggle clothing is more convenient than wizarding and,” he steps back and rips his t-shirt over his head, “a lot easier to remove.”

            I barely had time to appreciate his toned chest and arms when said arms are ripping my blouse off and dumping it on my office floor.

            He starts to kiss my neck, working down from my ear to the indent of my collar bone. I gasp as he nips at the sensitive skin just above my bra clad breasts. My hands are tracing his skin, running up and down his abs and touching the hair that leads from his navel to the growing bulge in his slacks.

            “Merlin,” Draco curses, his hands fumbling with the back of my bra, “this has never happened to me. How do I get this damn thing off?” 

            “It has a front clasp,” I say, panting.

            “To hell with it,” Draco says, shoving the bra straps down my arms and yanking it down my torso. His hot hands cup my breasts and I sigh as his fingers find my nipples. Gently tugging at my peaks, Draco says, “You really do have fabulous breasts, Granger.”

            I’m spared the embarrassment of having to reply to Malfoy’s compliment to my _attributes_ , by him bending down and taking one of my nipples into his mouth. His clever mouth lavishes, kissing and sucking with a rhythm which drives me wild.

            “Take off your trousers,” I say, trembling with need.

            “Huh?” Draco mumbles stupidly. His mouth was rather preoccupied.

            “Take off your trousers,” I repeat, adding some command to my voice.

            He kisses the underside of my breast. “Only if you take off your skirt.”

             “Done.”

            “Thank god.”

           

            We stand before each other. Draco is gloriously nude. His body is sculpted like polished marble and his finely-honed chest and upper arms indented with muscle. Every part of him is rock hard. And then there’s me, with just my bra about my waist. _Sexy._

            “Up you go,” Draco says, pointing back to the desk.

            I give him a haughty stare but jump up, the desk cold on my bare behind. “What are you planning?”

            “Nothing you won’t enjoy,” he assures, his eyes dark but smiling.

             “You’ve a very high opinion of yourself.” I raise my eyebrow.

            Draco rolls his eyes. “Open your legs and I’ll-”

            “Please don’t make a bad Slytherin pun!”

            “I’ll slither in.”

            “Oh dear.”

            Still, I open my legs. Wouldn’t you?

 

            “My god, love, you’re very wet,” Draco purrs, his fingers running over my sex.

            “Get on with it.”

            “Patience.”

             “Keep doing that,” I moan, holding his hand to me.

            “Hermione, you’re so warm,” he seductively informs. “I wonder what will happen if I put my thumb there…I see. Shall I do it again?”

            Gasping, he strokes me further.

            “Faster,” I mutter.

            “Of course.” He obliges. He slips a masculine finger inside of me, and another. “I need to be inside of you,” he says, curling his digits.

            “Don’t you dare stop yet.”

            I hear him chuckle, and he increases his pace. “You’re so lovely. That’s it…make that noise again.” He groans. “You have no idea what that does to me.”

            I had a pretty good idea. From my hooded eyelids I can see Draco’s obvious and extensive excitement. Then, he does something with his wrist and he touches a spot inside of me.

            “How close are you?” he asks, working faster.

            “Mmmm…very.”

            He capably caresses my quivering thighs. “I want to feel you come.”

            “Just give me a second…. Oh!” I clench around him as my climax rocks me. I thrash with pleasure and I’m distantly aware of my pen pot rattling and then falling off my desk.

            His fingers are still in me, curling and thrusting, drawing out my peak, all the while he softly says all manner of sweet and filthy things. “Let go. That’s right,” he says. “Ah, so beautiful. Granger I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

            I open my eyes, gazing up at him. “You’re all talk Malfoy.” I smile, but my eyes are mocking.

             “Little minx,” he darkly chastises. Grasping the backs of my thighs he lifts my legs, wrapping them round his lean waist.

            Clutching at Draco’s arms, I breathily gasp as I feel him enter my swollen core. “Good Lord,” I breathe, my eyes meeting his in a heated exchange.

            “My sentiments exactly,” he says, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust. He lays a hand on my stomach holding me down so my back is on the desk. “Let me deeper…Oh God. The way you feel.”

            I’m mewling, crying out as he thrusts in and out of me. Our skin slaps together, and his powerful thighs press my legs further apart.

            He almost lazily moves his hand up my stomach and rests it on my breast. As he pinches my nipple I bark out, “Harder.” He increases his speed, jolting me and the desk so hard I thought the wooden legs might give out.

            I feel the familiar clenching in my belly, but I can tell Draco is closer to his release then I am to my second climax. His eyes are closed, his head thrown back in ecstasy, his magnificent body tensed and coiled. I don’t think it would take much more to send him spiralling over the edge.

            “Oh Draco,” I say, lowing my voice to a hoarse whisper, “I love how you feel inside of me. So big, so hard.”

            Draco’s eyes snap open. “Stop it, Granger,” he says, his stern tone somewhat ruined by his panting.

            “Stop what? Telling you how good you-”

            “I know what you’re doing,” he interrupts. “Don’t break my concentration.” As if to solidify his point he pivots his hips, eliciting another gasp from me. He takes hold of my hip, pressing his thumb into that sensitive spot beside my hipbone, and anchoring himself he starts a series of upward thrusts which have me seeing stars, and rush the breath- and, coincidently my words- from my lungs.

            Once the stars clear, I take his hand off my breast I bring it to my mouth. I wrap one hand round his wrist, brushing his pulse point, and with the other I separate his fingers, sucking his index finger into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip. Draco’s eyes latch my mouth, his own mouth involuntarily opening. His thrusts become more jagged, violently pushing into my body with heady strength. Then I bite his finger, grazing my front teeth along the length.

            I hear him come before I feel it. He growls, like some great predatory beast, and it reverberates through his chest. I can’t help but smile, and he hisses between his clenched teeth when he notices my satisfied grin.

            “You are a terrible woman,” he lightly moans, resting his head on my chest. His breathing is hard and blows over my peaked nipples. “Distracting a man like that.”

            I curl my arms round his head, playing with his thick hair. “You’ll just have to owe me an orgasm.”

            He props his head up. His five o’clock stubble tickles my skin. “Is that an invitation?”

            I raise my eyebrows, “I’ll think about it.” I’ve already thought about it, but he doesn’t need to know my answer yet.

             

The next morning, when I walk into my office, I find a handwritten note on my desk, exactly where Malfoy and I had done it the night before.

            Malfoy’s denied my departmental request for extra funds, but he’s not cut my budget.

He also asked me to dinner this evening, but I’ll have to think about that one too.  

 

 _Fin_.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter


End file.
